Destruction of Hair Ties
by mississippimudpiecraves
Summary: Temari's reaction to seeing Shikamaru's hair down for the first time. My first ShikaTema fic. Please review so I know if it's good or not, thanks!


**Destruction of Hair Ties**

 **A/N: Since I cannot thank you guys through private message, Ken18 and Guest, you were my first reviewers ever and you guys made me extremely happy! Thank you very much for your heartwarming reviews! :)**

 **Guest 2: Aww that's so kind and sweet of you! Thank you very much! :)**

"Good morning, Yoshino-san!" Temari called out respectfully to the woman who was preparing breakfast for the Nara family, slightly bowing at their doorstep.

Yoshino turned her head back from what she was doing in the kitchen, beamed and said, "Temari, I told you Yoshino is fine! I'm so glad you can join us for breakfast, dear! Now can you please get my son from his room while I finish up here? His room is upstairs to the far right." Yoshino instructed while continuing what she was doing in the kitchen.

Temari was a bit startled since she had never gone up to his room before. Then she chuckled. _Lazy must not be up yet. This should be fun._ "Sure! No problem, Yoshino!" she replied, as she practically ran up the stairs.

Yoshino peeked at her going up the stairs while pretending to be busy with her cooking and smirked.

Temari had planned to swing the door haphazardly and shout at him to wake up from the doorway. All the while anticipating all the grumbles he would make as he awakens. Not once did she think to take a step into his room as she thought it was too much of an invasion of privacy since he wasn't the one to invite her into his room.

 _Just a matter of time anyway. Wait. What did I just think?_

Temari flushed then shook her head violently trying to dispel her mind off such thoughts. Taking a breath, she twisted the doorknob and prepared to do as she planned when she noticed his bed was empty. Deflated, her shoulders slumped and turned to go back out the room when at her peripheral vision, she noticed him at the other side of the room, coming out of the bathroom.

Her jaw dropped. He was only wearing pants. Dear heavens, his glistening chest was bare. And his hair! This was her first time to see it down from his usual pineapple style. And it was dripping. Down his chest. She swallowed but couldn't make herself look away.

He didn't notice her at first as he was preoccupied with reaching out for a towel and bent over to dry his hair with it. His muscles rippled in effect.

Was she actually salivating? _Okaaay. Wipe away the drool before he notices._ She quickly swiped her backhand across her mouth just as he finally noticed her presence at the door and straightened his body, a surprised look on his face.

"Temari, not that I object to you being here but what are you doing here?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

 _Stop acting so adorable. Argh._ She raised an eyebrow and replied calmly, "Did you forget that your mom invited me to breakfast the other day?"

He chuckled, the low manly sound hitting her right in the gut. "I do remember, that's why I'm awake this early."

She raised her eyebrow again, daring him to continue.

He raised his hands up as if to surrender, said amusedly, "Fine, fine, u caught me. Mother woke me up violently this morning." He rolled his eyes.

"As I thought." _But why did Yoshino...?_

"What I meant was what are you doing here in my room?"

"Well I'm not technically in your room." _Yoshino! Why!_

"Pfft troublesome. Fine, why are you at my doorway, Temari?"

"Your mother asked me to get you."

"I see," he replied with a puzzled look on his face. "I don't see why she needed to do that." He shrugged it off. _Perhaps she thought I would go back to sleep. Why would I even think of doing that when Temari is coming over?_ He blushed slightly. And at the thought that Temari was still at his doorway, looking very fresh and lovely, intensified his blush.

"Well, she said breakfast was almost done." _Good, Temari. Glad to see your brain is functioning again._

Neither noticed each other's uneasiness until Temari mumbled, "Well I'll see you downstairs." And practically ran away.

When he arrived downstairs, the two women who were chatting turned to greet him.

 _Damn, his hair is up again._

Yoshino noticed the disappointed look on the woman's face and grinned inwardly. Then saw her son was completely oblivious while he ate breakfast. She frowned.

oooooooooooooo

Shikamaru escorted Temari during the day as was his mission.

During lunch, they ate at the barbecue restaurant that his team frequented. While they were eating, to his great surprise, his hair suddenly fell around his face as he was reaching out for his meat and noticed the broken elastic on his seat.

"Huh, how troublesome. I don't even have an extra hair tie." he grumbled.

Mesmerized again, Temari felt her face burning and her stomach doing flips. _Don't bother tying it up._

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra hair tie, would you, Temari?" He looked up at her while he raked his fingers through his hair. "Temari?" he called again when she didn't respond.

"Oh! Sorry, what did you say?" Her gaze on his fingers snapped to his face, her face completely hot.

He repeated the question patiently.

She answered in the negative, shaking away her guilty conscience as she actually did have some in her bag. She continued to stare.

Shikamaru touched his hair. _Is there something stuck on my hair?_

"Hey guys, you're here! Oh perfect, let us join you!" Ino exclaimed as she and Chouji sat with them.

"Oh, hey guys. Ino, do you have an extra hair tie with you? Mine broke. Must've been really worn out."

"Oh sure! Here you go! " Ino said, as she handed one over to Shikamaru and he quickly tied his hair up.

Temari sulked silently.

"Temari, are you ok? Your face is all red. " Chouji said, concern in his eyes. Shikamaru peered at her face. Temari turned a deeper shade of red. Ino suddenly appeared as if she discovered a gold mine, smirking at Temari.

"Oh it's just the smoke from the grill. I inhaled a bit by accident." She answered and coughed to make it convincing, averting her eyes away from Ino's pointed look.

oooooooooooooo

Later that day, they entered her office in Konoha to prepare for the meeting tonight.

After discussing lengthily for the meeting, Temari told him to take a break. He went towards the door, intending to get a drink when he felt his hair drop down. He groaned. _Not again._

He turned back and looked to Temari but saw she had her head down on the desk, her face facing the side, napping. He sighed as he stared. _She looks really cute like that._

He mentally traced her spiky pigtails, side swept bangs, long lashes, pert nose, lush mouth...

 _Why hasn't he left the room yet?_ Temari struggled to keep up her sleeping facade.

Someone entered the building and slammed the door and both of them started. Temari yawned and stretched to continue her facade and met Shikamaru's eyes which were intently gazing back at her.

 _Did he somehow know I wasn't sleeping?_ She thought, stricken. Then forgot all about it as she was presented by the vision that was his face surrounded by his luscious locks. An involuntary moan rose out of her without her awareness. _I didn't know he could look so sexy._

 _Stretching in front of a man should be banned. And that moan! Is she trying to kill me? Damn._

Shikamaru sauntered towards her direction, her eyes still glazed over.

 _"_ Hey guys! All ready for the meeting?" Naruto, who suddenly appeared, asked cheerfully with Hinata shyly standing at his side.

They both turned sharply at the sound, pink shades shimmering on their cheeks.

This time it was Hinata who gave Shikamaru a hair tie. Temari had to fight back a growl at the innocent Hinata.

oooooooooooo

During the meeting, there was a long period of bickering and criticizing between different members of the group. While this happened, Shikamaru and Temari sat across each other. He rolled his eyes at her, implying to her that he had given up trying to follow the people's side talks. As he turned his head to look at the people to one side of the table, he felt his hair tie give away. Again.

"Why is this happening to me?" he mumbled. He turned to his dad, who was seated to his right, "Dad, got an extra hair tie?"

But his dad wasn't paying attention. In fact, he was looking at Temari with an odd look on his face. He felt an unpleasant feeling at the pit of his stomach. _It's absurd to be jealous. He is my dad! I am not jealous!_

"Uh dad? Why are you staring at Temari?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. It's just that... Does she look feverish to you? Has she been working hard lately?"

"Come to think of it, she has been acting weird today."

"Well this meeting is basically done so why don't you take her home already?"

"I guess." Yet he appeared really concerned about her. He forgot about his hair completely.

Shikaku smirked and innocently asked, "I wonder why Temari broke your hair ties. It was quite a technique too."

Shikamaru whipped his head to look at his dad in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"Well didn't you already break three hair ties today? That can't be a coincidence. Who was the only person you were with the whole day? And the only person capable of wielding wind as a knife so accurately?"

He stared at his dad, dumbfounded. But then shook his head. "That can't be. Why in the world would she even think to do that? And in her current condition?"

"Beats me. Why don't you ask her when you take her home?" His dad gave a sly smile. _Is he really that oblivious?_ _Son, you've got a lot to learn about women._ _And I'm sure Temari is more than up to the challenge._

Their conversation was barely heard by the girl who was still covertly staring across her amidst the noisy group.

As Shikamaru convinced Temari to go home as she didn't look so good, he observed her as he walked her to her apartment. _Burning face, fidgety stance, not making eye contact. She must be really out of it. I guess I should stay over after all to look after her as dad suggested._

When they got inside of her apartment, only then did it register to her that the man she's been daydreaming about the whole day was inside her apartment. With his bloody hair still waving around his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Did I tell you you can come inside?" she asked in an edgy tone.

He pushed his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Hey, it wasn't my idea. Dad told me to look after you."

Somehow that got her more irritated. Through gritted teeth, she replied, "That was nice of Shikaku, but I can take care of myself. Now, go." _Like he would stay even if someone didn't order him to!_

She opened her doorway, looking at him pointedly.

He walked towards her and sighed. Then he muttered, "Troublesome woman." With a sudden burst of energy, he picked her up bridal style and bumped the door close and brought her towards her bedroom. All the way, she was squirming and hitting him on the chest and making frustrated growls. He finally laid her on the bed. She glowered and crossed her arms. "Fine, I'm in bed. You can go now."

"What is the matter with you? A guy offers his help-"

"No! You're only here because your dad told you to!"

"... That's what you're mad about? Geez. Yes, he did suggest it. But when do you think was the last time I willingly followed anyone's advice knowing it would take a lot of effort?"

That took the wind out of her sails. She slumped her shoulders. She reddened with embarrassment.

Knowing she conceded, he merely said, "I'll go wet some towels to cool your fever."

Guilt nearly swallowed her alive. Her hand struck out and grabbed his sleeve. "You don't need to do that."

"Of course I do, who else will look after you?"

More guilt but this time, pleasure infused her as well. She mumbled, "I'm not sick."

"Of course you are. You've been out of it the whole day and your face looks like it's burning."

More heat suffused her face. _Darn you, Shikamaru, you couldn't make this easier, could you?_

She took his hand and laid it against her forehead. "See? Not sick."

He frowned, thinking. "Then if you don't have a fever... Is it sunburn?" He poked his finger on her face.

Exasperated, she couldn't help the words bursting out, "To think you're a genius! You really want me to come out and say it?!"

Slightly uneasy about her glare, he slightly stuttered, "W- what are you talking about?"

"I meant that your hair has been bothering me the whole day!"

"My hair? I don't think I understand..." Then suddenly remembering what his dad said, he blurted out, "Temari, were you cutting through my hair ties the whole day?"

Her face could get redder, it seems. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, glaring harder. "Yeah, so what?"

Puzzled, scratching his head, he asked, "But, why?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You couldn't possibly be that naive, Nara."

He, the lazy one, was actually starting to get irritated. "I wouldn't ask if I knew the answer."

"Or you would just to provoke me! Strategist that you are!"

"Why would I wanna provoke you? Provoke you into what?" He stood up to tower over her, getting upset since he was being falsely accused of some sort of devious deed.

"This! Damn you!" And just like that, she dragged him down to her, his upper body tumbled onto her, pressed against her. He braced each of his forearms on either side of her body. She kissed him with all the pent up frustration she had the whole day, gripping the back of his head tightly. He was shocked for all of five seconds then, with a raw moan, he kissed her back just as ferociously in a very unShikamaru-like manner.

When they came up for air, Shikamaru panted out, "Are you honestly turned on by the sight of my hair down?"

"Well that revelation didn't take long at all."

"And what I thought was sunburn was actually... blushes?" The thought that this powerful, independent and brash woman was attracted to him, was actually capable of blushing because of him, kept an almost permanent dopey grin on his face. And that smirk combined with the blush should've made her look funny but made her look adorable instead, sending heat all over his body.

"Don't push it, Nara. You're in a vulnerable position for attack." That grin made the insides of her stomach flutter wildly and made her want to hit him at the same time.

He winced, still grinning. "Attack away, princess." he murmured as he leaned in to kiss her again.

But she prevented it by holding him back by his hair. "Don't you think you're forgetting something, Nara?"

He blinked. "Right." He reached out his hands and she held herself still while he took out all her hair ties and threw them behind him. "Now we're even." Her hair fell to her shoulders as he grinned wolfishly at her.

She rolled her eyes even as her heart skipped a beat. "Thats not what I me-"

"Wait, so you were actually fantasizing about this the whole day?" An arrogant smirk crept onto his face.

She growled as she forcefully reversed their position as she straddled him and gripped his wrists above his head. He was still smirking as if he knew he was the one in control and she narrowed her eyes. Then she suddenly gave him a sultry look and pulled her sash bit by bit, loosening her kimono, increasing the sight of her cleavage.

He stiffened as his smirk fell away, anxious.

Bending down to his ear, her hot breath making him shudder, she whispered, "You'll enjoy this." She swiftly tied his wrists with the sash intricately around the bed post. She moved back and her kimono fell open midway to show the inside curves of her breasts and stomach. His groan at the sight was heartfelt.

She slowly lifted his shirt to the top of his chest, kissing each patch of bare skin as she did. His breathing got heavier and heavier. When her mouth came to level with his, she paused, teasing him.

"Troublesome woman..."

She smirked and in an instant, was off him. Finding another sash, she retied her kimono.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh dear, you really didn't think I would do that with you when you haven't even asked me out yet?" Temari raised her eyebrow at him. "Why do you think I was trying to push you out of my apartment in the first place?"

He gritted his teeth. "This isn't funny, Temari. Untie me."

She moved closer to hover over him and traced her mouth all over his jaw. "I don't think so. I like you like this. Submissive. Malleable." Then she stepped back with a smile that knew she was completely in control.

"Temari!" A hint of lust amidst the furious exclamation.

"I think I'll wash up. Be a good boy and stay right where you are, ok?" She laughed merrily on the way to the bathroom with him glaring at her back the whole way.

After her fifteen-minute shower, she came out in a towel, hair still dripping. And found the bed empty. "Damn! How did he get out of that knot! I made that especially complicated even for an elite shinobi!"

"Well they do say I'm a genius, you know?" he whispered huskily into her ear.

How in the world did he sneak up behind her!

"I was suppressing my chakra and you never suspected since you didn't think I would ever get out of that knot. It did take me a few minutes more than normal to get out of it which does say something for your skills."

"Reading my mind now, are we?" she said dryly. Damn, didn't she already learn from the chuunin exams not to underestimate him?

"Hmm." He started to drop butterfly kisses on her bare and stiff shoulders. She tried to withhold her moans, biting her lip with enough force to draw blood.

"Tsk. No need to hold back." He couldn't help but smile at her efforts to appear unaffected. He started to lick the water drops on her skin. She gasped, closing her eyes, yet still holding back. He then started to suck on the skin where shoulder meets neck. Finally letting out a moan, she felt herself slipping as her knees turned weak. He immediately held her back against his chest, his arm around her torso. Her head lolled back onto his shoulder, eyes still closed. He grazed his mouth over hers gently, back and forth, as if afraid he was going to break her. She gripped the back of his head and tried to deepen the kiss but he wouldn't give in to her demands. While maintaining that shadow of a kiss, he lifted her bridal style once more and brought her to bed. Her eyes popped open as he tucked her in with blankets.

At her questioning look, he said, "Well, did you really think I was going to continue? We haven't even dated yet!"

She growled and started to rise from her bed, "If you think you're going to leave me like this-"

"Temari, would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"

That gave her pause. "About damned time."

ooooooooooooo

"Honey, do you remember that time when you secretly destroyed all my hair ties?" Shikaku grinned at his wife.

"Yeah?" Yoshino asked, wondering why her husband was bringing that up.

"A certain kunoichi is repeating history it seems."

"Temari did it?! Yes, I'll finally get those grandchildren!" Yoshino cheered, stars in her eyes.

"So you did have something to do with it." Shikaku chuckled. _Good luck, boy._ "Why don't we reenact history, wife?"

ooooooooooooo

Shikamaru woke up earlier than his usual rising time the next day and went out the house, a bit more dressed up than usual and his hair loose. Strangely, his mother was giggling and his father was smirking as he quickened his strides to avoid any questions. However, as he stepped out, Yoshino called out teasingly, "Have a nice date with Temari, dear!" He nearly choked on his own saliva.

When Temari opened the door, she stared then grabbed his shirtfront to pull him inside, muttering, "You play dirty." Shikamaru smirked. She pushed him onto the couch, straddled him and promptly started to make out with him.

Half an hour later, Shikamaru suggested they have breakfast outside. "I have to do this dating stuff properly, you know." Temari grumbled but then gave him a radiant smile that warmed him to his toes. And in that moment, he just knew he was one lucky bastard.

"But before we go out, lemme get something." Temari went into her room and came back out quickly. She stood behind him and started to gather his hair into his usual style and tied it with one of her plain hair ties.

Bemused, he raised his eyebrow at her in question.

"You know I more than enjoy seeing it down but I decided I'll be damned if I let other women get a free viewing pass."

He burst out laughing and smirked at her when she blushed. Turning his body around, he pulled her over the couch and onto his lap and embraced her tightly. "It's not fair, you only need to blush and I come apart."

Pleased with his confession, she returned it just as fiercely as her blush became more so.

"You're blushing more, aren't you."

"Shut up."

He chuckled. "You don't need to worry about other women, you know. It'll be just too troublesome to cheat on you, not to mention suicidal."

"Well that's romantic."

He moved her so that he could see her face and said teasingly but with a serious undertone, "Besides, you're the only one who can keep me in line. Are you up for the challenge?"

She sighed as if it was a burden, one side of her mouth quirking up into a half-smile. "It'll be troublesome but no doubt I'm the only one qualified for the job." He chuckled. "The real question is can you handle me?"

He grinned slyly. "Don't you think I handled you just fine last night?"

Her face went up in flames. She punched him on the arm while he laughed and pulled her into his arms.

As they went on their way to the restaurant, she thought, _I have got to thank Yoshino someday_.

The End.

Please review or mark favorite if you like the story (for my peace of mind). Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
